The Auction
by mifune
Summary: Coach Anzai announces a charity auction party. The items for sale? Our Shohoku players. One-shot. [multiple pairings]


THE AUCTION

* * *

"Pass the ball, Sakuragi!" 

"Are you kidding? I'm winning this game with the tensai's slam dunk! Nyahaha!"

The rest of the Shohoku team sweatdropped. Sakuragi Hanamichi ran ferociously towards the ring, preparing to hit a dunk. As he posed to slam the ball on the ring, a victorious smirk on his face, a hand suddenly went up and blocked his shoot.

As both Sakuragi and the owner of the hand went down, the redhead was given a chance to see who was the 'moron' who destroyed his should've-been-perfect dunk. With the single, infamous remark, he needed not think twice.

"Do'aho."

Sakuragi reddened in pure rage.

"TEME! Kitsuneeeee!!!!!"

Sakuragi Hanamichi and Rukawa Kaede brawled like there was always no tomorrow...

...only to both receive familiar hits on the head from their team captain, Akagi Takenori.

"OW! GORI!"

BAM!

"Teme! Why do I receive two while this kitsune gets only one? That's not fair!" Sakuragi complained to their gorilla-like captain, nursing the two lumps on his aching head.

"Let me bask in the pleasure of answering that. That's because you're a veteran, A-class idiot, Sakuragi," Mitsui Hisashi, the team's three-pointer, butted in, laughing unceremoniously.

"Like you've always been, if I may add," furthered the point guard, Miyagi Ryota.

The two players burst into boisterous laughing fits, stomachs clutched and tears collected at the sides of their eyes.

"Oh yeah, Muffin Shorty and Mr. Oldie?" the redhead retorted to his insulters.

And as if that was not sufficient a snapback, Sakuragi rewarded his two teammates bump-worthy headbutts.

On the other hand, a vein was threatening to pop on the captain's temple.

"ITAI!"

"TEME!"

And pop it did.

"ENOUGH! I cannot believe I belong to a team full of unstoppable bakas!!!" Akagi's voiced boomed all over the gym.

"Maa, maa, Akagi, they'll stop, don't worry," the soft spoken vice captain, Kogure Kiminobu, tried calming down the angry captain.

The four jocks—Rukawa, Sakuragi, Mitsui and Miyagi resolved into paying each other deadly glares, blasts of electricity shooting out from their eyes.

"Ho, ho, ho! Nice game, everyone. I see that you are all doing really well." The whole team turned to look at their coach, quite taken by surprise by his sudden talking.

"Ah, Akagi? Will you come over here, please?" Coach Anzai requested to the team's captain.

The captain instantly obeyed the coach's order. The coach whispered something into his ear to which the captain immediately nodded to. Akagi turned to his teammates.

"Everyone, assemble!"

Everybody did as what he's told, perhaps out of obedience, perhaps out of fear of the captain. Nonetheless, the whole team gathered around their captain and the coach.

"Anzai-sensei has a very important announcement for all of us and I want your undivided attention on what coach has to say. Do you understand?" Akagi addressed the rest of the team in an entirely serious tone.

All nodded in utmost agreement.

Coach Anzai decided to take the floor from there. "Thank you for that, Akagi. Technically, yes, I have something to announce to all of you but quite in contrary to what your captain has mentioned, this isn't going to be a crucial announcement as what I think you are all expecting. Allow me to prefer calling this an invitation concerning the whole of Kanagawa prefecture, particularly the Shohoku basketball team."

The players looked intently at their coach, apparently curious on what this invitation which specifically concerns their team is all about.

Coach Anzai proceeded. "As you can see, every year, Kanagawa holds charity projects for the ill-fated needy. If any of you has noticed, they had a masquerade ball the previous year to raise charity funds."

"Masquerade. Cool," Mitsui commented in fascination.

"Old man Micchy." Sakuragi sniggered.

"Urusai, baka." Mitsui told the redhead back upon seeing Akagi's warning glance.

The two settled on listening attentively to the coach.

"I've heard about that, sensei. My parents came to that masquerade ball, I think. They informed me it was successful," Akagi told Coach Anzai.

"It was successful in supporting a big population of the poor last year, yes. However, the charity committee noticed that there is quite an increase in number regarding poverty line that however successful last year's project may be, they have come to a conclusion that the previous year's gains will never measure for this year's needs."

"Ne, Old Man, what does that have to do with us anyway?" the ever uncouth redhead asked their coach, boredom and impatience evident on his face.

"Ah, yes, Sakuragi, I will get to that," the coach answered the player smilingly. "So, keeping that conclusion in mind, they have decided that it's already highly doubtful that the masquerade ball will still be as effective as before. Add that the type of ball is quite costly too with all the costumes and with life getting more difficult in time, it's not a guarantee that they will still have as much or even more attendees. And so, finally, Sakuragi," Anzai-sensei eyed the redhead while saying this, "seeing things in that light, the committee started to redefine their gimmick and came to a resolution which involved you, the Shohoku basketball players."

"So, sensei, what about us?" the three-pointer asked.

"Actually, when I was informed about this, realizing that the tournament is still quite a mile away anyway, I did not think twice of agreeing, seeing that it is for the common good, not to mention that I was also quite highly assured of the success of it, amusing as I may reckon the idea is. Aside from that, I assume that this will be a perfect break for all of you considering the hard work you've been through lately."

"Yes, and so..." Sakuragi was adamant in grasping the whole idea.

Coach Anzai went on. "And so, this year's charity project shall still be a party although this time it's going to entail the participation of the, let's say, 'chosen' basketball players from our school. Ah, quite as opposed to last year's ball, this year's party ought to be a young one," the coach pondered on, looking pensive.

"Yes and then? Come on Old Man, quit it with the suspense already! What the hell is this party?!" The insolent redhead was yet to learn about patience.

"The party in which all of you are earnestly invited is..."

"Sensei! This should include the time, venue and attire for the party. Here's the letter from the charity committee!" Ayako, the team manageress suddenly barged into the gym, looking no less than a triumphant conqueror.

"...a charity auction party. Shohoku's going to host the party with the items, or should I say people to be auctioned coming from the school basketball team, meaning, coming from YOU."

"Nani?" Sakuragi's jaw dropped open.

A lot in the team also looked stunned with the piece of news.

Mitsui stared at the redhead in a "you're-such-a-jackass-and-I'm-tremendously-not" manner.

"Dude, don't you get it? This charity group knows we're delicious hunks which is why they chose us, in the first place, to be the ones auctioned. They're assured that we'll guarantee only the highest amounts they need for their project because they know LOTS, and I mean LOTS, will go to this party and better yet, strive to buy us out in this auction. What, with all my—okay, OUR good looks and hot bodies? They weren't mistaken...at all," Mitsui effortlessly explained to the redhead, looking all Mr. I-always-knew-I'm-so-hot-people-go-gaga-over-me.

Sakuragi, as well as the other players, realized Mitsui had a point, egotistical his explanation may be.

"But of course, I'm the handsome tensai basketoman! Nyahaha!" the redhead proclaimed like what he's always been doing.

Needless to say, the rest of the team only had to sweatdrop.

Quite suddenly, the vice captain spoke, "I don't know with you guys, but I think this is also sort of scary." Kogure, the forever worrier of the team, was conjuring up a horrible picture in his mind. "I mean...okay, don't mind what I said." He dismissed his statement soon, deciding not to scare and tense his teammates too much with his own anxieties.

"Kogure, I know what you meant by that but let's all give this a try, ne? Remember, you're doing this for the common good so why don't we just all go with it, right? "Ayako addressed the whole team.

The whole team looked thoughtfully at their manageress, save for one certain point guard who's gazing at the girl with hearts in his eyes, drooling on his own shoes.

"Ayako's right. Now, now, the letter is with her, inclusive of all the party's details but I would prefer discussing them to you on some other time, seeing that it's getting late." Shohoku's coach looked at the clock as if to prove his point. "I assume you're going to have lots of queries once the details are presented to you so allow me to just reserve all of those tomorrow when we have ample time. As of now, you're all dismissed."

Everyone resumed on walking towards the shower room, talking animatedly about the major announcement that has just been made.

Ayako, being the keen observer that she is, didn't fail to catch the mysterious gleam in Rukawa's eye, the team ace who has opted to remain quiet throughout the whole announcement.

The team manageress almost smiled at the thoughts which must be running in the silent, foxy guy's head.

* * *

"...a charity auction party featuring the Shohoku basketball players." Fujima Kenji stated, marking the finale of his must've-been-novel-like explanation. 

The Shoyo ace and coach was currently hanging out with a few basketball colleagues. The guys were at his house right now and as not unexpected, untiringly watching NBA reruns. If the people were to see the basketball players' implication of closeness as of the moment, they might be having hard a time realizing that basketball players possess a certain kinship which is mainly why, schoolmates or not, they ought to gradually be friends with each other and have this sense of intimacy outside the court.

"That's nice. You going, Kenji?" queried Kainan's team captain, Maki Shinichi. The two were already in first name basis; blame it on the fact that they were childhood friends.

"Perhaps. It would be fun to see the guys being sold to their most obsessed fans." Fujima laughed softly. "Come to think of it, yes, that would be amusing."

Maki chuckled. "Yes, perhaps. How 'bout you Sendoh?" the Kainan player turned to their other companion who, as of the moment, has this predatory look on his face, uncaring about Maki's question.

"Don't bother asking the bloke. It's positive he's going," Fujima decided to catch the question for the spiky-headed player.

"Is the dude really that lovestruck?" Maki stared at Sendoh disbelievingly.

"You know what he always talks about. Hanamichi this, Hanamichi that... Sheesh, he practically lives in the 'wonderful' redhead's world." Fujima shook his head.

"Oi, Sendoh! Man, what are you doing? You're drooling on Fujima's newly bought couch!" Kiyota Nobunaga, Kainan rookie, toppled over the sophomore, revolted with the feel of Sendoh's saliva on the sofa.

"That's disgusting, Sendoh. Get off my couch." Fujima immediately ordered the guy who now looked all too distracted from his 'must've-been-delicious' musings.

"Okay, okay, gomenasai." Sendoh raised his hands in full surrender, transferring to the seat nearest to him.

"Ugh, your house sucks, Fujima. There's no food in your fridge, not even in your cabinet. I mean, hello, food has got to be the most important stuff in the house and to think that you don't have any!" Kiyota complained with all the hand gestures.

The Shoyo player merely snorted.

"Well, anyway, since I'm being kind today, I'll let that issue pass for now but make sure that next time, next time, your fridge is full or else..." Kiyota shifted his attention to Sendoh. "Oh well, anyway, what's up with you Sendoh? You look...unspeakable."

"Mark my word Kiyota, I'm having Sakuragi on that party. I'll see to that." The predatory look was back on the Ryonan player's face.

"Oi, urusai, Sendoh. The guy's not going to be yours and you know that. Besides, why on earth, are you swooning over that redheaded monkey anyway? Like he's one enormous froth-personified moron if I may state." The Kainan freshman scoffed.

"Kiyota, if I'm going to answer that then I might as well have a response to the question why am I even friends with someone like you," Sendoh taunted the other beamingly.

The other two players snickered out loud.

Upon realizing the meaning of Sendoh's statement, "Teme! I'm not a monkey unlike that, that filthy, dim-witted scum! You spikehead!" Kiyota replied in exasperation, reaching out for the sophomore.

"Yare, yare..." Maki, shaking his head, tried restraining his fellow Kainan player.

Sendoh sighed.

"It's his vehemence and a lot more. His...I don't know." He sighed yet again. "It's him. You don't see what I see in him." Sendoh looked at nothing particular dreamily.

"Ha, that's a really good thing you know. I can't even imagine myself, the most beautiful creature on the face of this planet or of any other planet for that matter, drooling over THAT monkey. Eew." Kiyota grimaced.

Sendoh easily dismissed the freshman's statement, being the composed and tolerant man he is. "When is this auction thing again, Fujima?" The sophomore turned to the Shoyo player.

"I've overheard some students talking about it and I think it's sometime this month. Haven't you received your school invitation yet?"

"I'm not really sure if our school has already received one but hell, invitation or no invitation, I'm definitely gracing that auction party," Sendoh declared in excessive arrogance.

Jeering was in the air.

"By the way, are you guys going?" He focused on the rest of his pals.

"I am. Shinichi, you should go," the young coach urged the man beside him.

"No problemo. It's break for the team this weekend anyway," the senior answered.

Sendoh turned to Kiyota.

"Ha! I'm not going to that cheap, despicable—" The rookie's face lit up. "Okay, come to think of it, it would be really enjoyable to see Sendoh's monkey rotting in that party. But oh, on second thought, it's not worth my time. Ha!"

"The guy's not going to rot, Kiyota. You heard Sendoh's declaration of having the redhead on the party. He'll probably bid until his pockets are holed when that guy is brought up for auction," Maki pointed out.

"Maki, nobody's going to bid for that guy, save, perhaps, for this insane spikehead over here." He turned to the guy he's referring to. "So mate, don't you worry, your pockets won't get holed. Hell, you might even get the guy for what, five yen? Hehe!"

The sophomore just smiled at him coolly. Whatever his friends may say, the Ryonan player knew what he wanted and his fierce determination never fails in getting him what he wishes for.

And at that moment, he wanted to have a certain redhead with the Shohoku jersey number ten.

* * *

The days have passed rapidly and not long after, the whole teenage population of Kanagawa was already buzzing with tremendous excitement. Almost everyone was more than willing to go to the charity auction party, overly thrilled to know that the most hunky-licious dudes in the prefecture will be brought up for auction. 

Rukawa, in mindful remembrance, of course.

It's not anymore surprising to see that most people were even actually opening business gimmicks—from shake stands to garage sales, just to acquire cash for this auction party.

Tickets have been sold out, in thrice the original number even. The venue's perfect and everything's been laid out just right.

Indeed, the auction party was wonderfully promising a huge success.

* * *

Finally, the day of the BIG EVENT has arrived. 

"Ayako, how do I look?" Akagi Haruko asked the team manageress, eyeing her reflection at the full-length mirror.

Haruko was wearing a baby blue, spaghetti-strapped dress matched with white thongs and a silver neckpiece. Her hair hung low just beneath her shoulders, framing her youthful face.

"Oh dear, you look dazzling." Ayako smiled at her friend who immediately blushed at the compliment.

"Arigatou. You look absolutely gorgeous yourself." Haruko stared at the older girl in pure admiration.

Ayako had her hair up with a few curly tendrils hanging just right below her ears, attracting further attention to her already beautiful face. The girl had a striking purple chiffon dress on with matching strappy, silver stilettos and a mauve purse to complete the whole ensemble.

"Arigatou, Haruko." The older girl grinned.

"Is the whole team coming over before going to the party?"

"Uh-huh. Actually, your brother is planning to meet everyone here first, well, mainly because he doesn't want anybody screwing up tonight, especially that they are the main attraction of the event. Aside from that, he probably just wants the whole team to go together, that's all."

"For grand entrance?" Haruko chuckled lightly at her own question.

"Perhaps." Ayako winked at the younger girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other parts of Kanagawa... 

"Konnichiwa, Fujima residence, may I help you?" Fujima struggled to get into his pants while holding the receiver on his other hand.

"Kenji? This is Shinichi."

"Ne, Shinichi. What's up? All set for tonight?"

"Um, I think."

"Why'd you call then?"

"Well, I was just wondering if—do you have a ride?"

The Shoyo player, taken aback, laughed softly.

"I mean, uh, maybe you can hitch you know since okaasan lent me her car so that uh, you won't take public transpo—why the hell are you laughing at me?" Maki was sweating profusely on the other line.

"It's because you sound like you're freakin' asking me out on a date." Fujima was laughing out loud now.

"Urusai. Now do you still want that ride or I'll just let you trudge your way to the party?"

"Of course I won't refuse that ride. But ne, isn't your house far from here? That's a hassle if you're still going to pick me up, don't you think?"

"Look over your window."

"Nani?"

"I said look over your window."

Fujima did as what he's told and was he shocked. Maki was staring right back at him.

"You're a crazy oaf. I'll be down in a minute." Fujima resumed dressing up, smiling inwardly.

* * *

Somewhere in the prefecture... 

"Here's a hundred."

"Are you for real?"

"I want everything to go perfect tonight."

"But isn't this too much?"

"Will you just do what I told you to?"

"Fine."

-silence-

"What's taking your friend so long?"

"I don't know, I'll just call her up, okay?"

"Make sure everything goes as planned tonight. I want a smooth job."

"Don't you trust us?"

"I do but I might not anymore if your friend doesn't arrive in ten minutes."

"Right, she's coming. I assure you that."

"You better. Before the night ends, make sure he's going to be mine."

"You got it."

* * *

In the Sendoh residence... 

"Everyone, don't wait up for me, ne? I'm off now. Ja ne!" Sendoh ran hurriedly down the porch steps and sped off in his oniisan's RAV4.

"How did that—AKIRA!!! My car!!!

* * *

The chilly November air marked the festive night in the covered court. The eye-catching decors and draperies have successfully transformed the place into an indisputable party ground. Everyone was cheerfully chatting with each other, providing an extremely jovial atmosphere to bask in. 

Everyone was anticipating the arrival of the much-awaited 'items-for-sale' as well.

And arrive they did.

There they were, gracing the grounds altogether with charismatic auras emanating from all of them. It's understating to say that they look good...because they look maniacally, devilishly, heartbreakingly handsome in all the sense of the word.

Several sighed dreamily.

Some choked over their drinks.

Many had nosebleeds.

Majority had drooling fits.

Granting themselves longing and appreciative looks on the process, the Shohoku players seated themselves on the frontmost table especially reserved for them.

"Nyahaha! Have you seen all the admiring glances this tensai has been receiving?" the brash redhead asked everyone who's capable of hearing his question.

The rest of the Shohoku players just rolled their eyes albeit they have observed that yes, Sakuragi has been unusually receiving looks of awe and approval tonight.

But of course they'd rather keep mum than inflate the redhead's already-swollen ego.

"Hmph. You don't know how to appreciate beautiful creations of nature. I'll go and find someone who does." The redhead stood up from the table, of course, not before Akagi pulled him down for a few reminders.

"Remember, no screwing up tonight. You make one little mess and you'll be practicing basics for two whole weeks," the captain warned the freshman.

"Gori..."

Akagi looked at him threateningly.

"Erm, Captain Akagi, I swear I'm not making a single mistake tonight. Geez, who wants to practice basics for two awful weeks?"

With that, the bulky captain released his grip on the redhead's arm and Sakuragi immediately flew away from the nest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sendoh arrived at the party ground in full 'red alert mode' for the redhead. 

Scanning the whole area, he immediately spotted the subject seemingly looking for somebody. He was dumbfounded upon laying his eyes on Sakuragi for he never expected 'his Hanamichi' to look utterly gorgeous that night. Nonetheless, the Ryonan player fixed his collar, smiled and instantly headed towards the direction of the redhead.

"Time starts now," the Ryonan ace muttered silently, looking like a predator having found its prey.

Walking up to the redhead, he gazed lovingly at the guy and gave him his brightest smile. "Konnichiwa, Sakuragi. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

It seemed as if Sakuragi has actually found someone who appreciates 'beautiful creations of nature'.

"Sendoh! Nyahaha! Of course, I look stunning. Hell, I always look stunning, isn't it?" The redhead was truly always for flattering himself.

The Ryonan sophomore's smile just got wider. "Of course, you always look stunning. You never fail to stun me, you know." Sendoh looked at the other fascinatingly.

"Of course, I know that! I'm the tensai, remember? Nyahaha!" Sakuragi fell into maniacal laughter as he did his trademark tensai pose.

"Of course you are," the Ryonan player agreed. "Anyway, may I get anything? Oh, do you drink, by the way?"

The redhead shook his head sulkily. "I'm not drinking tonight. I promised Gori I'm not screwing up. Or else he'll make me do basics again for two agonizing weeks," Sakuragi told the other guy like a child being punished by his otousan.

Sendoh laughed lightly. "Really?"

"Really." The Shohoku jock looked around before he whispered something into the other's ear. "Man, he's a mean, old gorilla, I'm telling you. Oi, don't tell him I told you that."

The older player just grinned wider. "That's our little secret ne, Hana-erm, Sakuragi?"

"Of course. Or I'll make sure that gravity-defying hair of yours goes down and your ass gets a good old whip."

Sendoh was, fortunately or unfortunately, getting ideas.

He smiled mischievously. "I think I'd love that. But oh, don't worry, not a word to Captain Akagi. Trust me." The Ryonan ace winked at the redhead.

"Eew, Sendoh. How come you sound just like a hentai?"

Sendoh was too embarrassed to even compose a witty reply.

* * *

For the meantime, Maki and Fujima soon arrived. 

"Wow. I can just feel the exhilarating atmosphere. The place is perfect, I must say." Fujima looked around, apparently enthralled by the whole setting of the auction party.

"You tell me. Really grand yet with a tinge of simplicity." Maki added, looking around in awe.

With all the looking around, Fujima soon spotted the Shohoku basketball team's table. "Look, it's the Shohoku team over there. Why don't we go over and greet Akagi?" Fujima was about to walk over the captain's table when Maki's hand held him back.

"Kenji, why don't we just find ourselves a table first before going to Akagi's? And perhaps get a drink or two?" Maki suggested to the Shoyo captain.

The Shoyo player looked at him, an amused expression on his face.

Maki was getting just slightly alarmed once more. "What again?"

"Gods, Shinichi, aren't you my date tonight." Fujima commented, posed more as a statement than a question.

"What are you talking about?" the Kainan captain asked him, blushing furiously.

"Nothing." The shorter guy played dumb. "Oh, Shin, your face is all red, you know."

Needless to say, the other just blushed harder.

The Shoyo player grinned madly. Fujima knew they've been friends for too long. They've been _just_ friends for bloody too long.

* * *

An hour has passed and everyone was waiting impatiently for the auction to start. 

Rukawa's fans were actually recounting their money already, preparing to bid for their beloved by the time he goes up front.

"When does this auction thing starts? It's not that I'm complaining but the party has been in a full swing for a whole hour and yet this auction thing's not even on yet," Mitsui noted grumpily.

The three-pointer really wanted nothing than to down shots of vodka but he restrained himself in doing so just for the sake of maintaining a doable behavior as what their captain had thoroughly reminded them.

"Feisty, aren't we, Mitsui?" Miyagi commented, smirking. "Don't be so impatient. I think Aya-chan will facilitate the auctioning and obviously, she's not here anymore so most probably, it's going to begin in a few minutes."

"As a matter of fact, I think it's about to start." Kogure gestured towards the stage where Ayako was preparing to talk.

Everyone turned to look at the stage.

"Good evening, minna-san! My name is Ayako and if it concerns you guys, I am the facilitator of tonight's charity auction as what the main feature of this party is. I assume that you all know that the proceeds of this auction, including that of this party, will be going to the Kanagawa charity committee so I am wholeheartedly encouraging everyone to bid as high as you can. Okay, so without any further ado, let us now have our first on sale which is none other than Sakuragi Hanamichi."

"Sakuragi. Ne, where is Sakuragi, by the way?" Mitsui wondered aloud.

The rest of the team looked around, searching for the redhead.

"I told that baka if he screws up tonight—"

"Don't worry captain, he's coming right up from the back," a team member assured Akagi, pointing towards the direction of Sakuragi.

The redhead was walking fast towards the stage, parting of the Red Sea reenacted as the people gave way for him to pass.

"So, here's Sakuragi in front of you, who's going to start the bidding?" Ayako asked aloud.

"I am. A hundred yen." The crowd was stunned to see Ryonan's famous ace, the handsome Sendoh Akira, bidding for Shohoku's raucous redhead. Dismiss the fact that he's a guy; the crowd knew he was one hot bloke...and he actually wanted to have Sakuragi.

Sakuragi reddened, the color of his face actually rivaling that of his hair's.

"O-okay, one hundred yen, d-do I hear two hundred?" Ayako was too shocked as well to have an organized speech.

"Two hundred yen," a girl at the back said aloud.

"Three hundred." Another at the right raised her hand.

"Four hundred." And another.

The rest of the team was rendered speechless that the redhead who doesn't even know what _etiquette_ means has actually acquired himself a pretty good number of admirers. Adding the fact that even the Ryonan ace actually wanted the guy as well, it was simply too much for the team to take.

"Five hundred." Aside from Sendoh, apparently, the redhead had other male fans too.

"One thousand yen." Sendoh has not lost the predatory gleam in his eye.

Sakuragi cannot even utter a single syllable.

"One thousand five hundred." Needless to say, the competition was surprisingly pretty tough.

"Two thousand."

"Three thousand."

"Five thousand yen." Sendoh shouted, laying down all his money for the redhead.

"Does anyone wish to go higher?" Ayako asked the crowd. Hearing nothing than inaudible gasps, "Five thousand going once, twice, sold to Sendoh Akira."

The Ryonan ace smiled triumphantly.

* * *

After the mind-boggling auctioning of Sakuragi and Sendoh's victory of getting him, the rest of the Shohoku basketball team stepped right up to be auctioned as well. The amounts were not bad at all for the crowd was really going as high as thousands. As of now, they're already in the middle of bidding for the gorgeous three-pointer, Mitsui Hisashi and have gone as far as twelve thousand. 

Quite observably, there's a particular girl who was all for getting the former MVP, seeing that she has always been the one raising the stakes.

"Fifteen thousand." The girl smiled successfully for she knew no one can go higher than her offer.

"Fifteen thousand going once, twice...sold to the girl in black at the corner," Ayako declared.

Mitsui looked at the girl intriguingly. Her offers went farther than he actually expected.

Unnoticed by everyone's eye, a certain someone was smirking victoriously at _his_ win.

* * *

Finally, it was the renowned Rukawa Kaede's turn to step right up. 

Upon having the famous Ice Prince in front, Ayako smiled meaningfully for she knew this is going to be nothing like ordinary.

"So, who's going to start pricing up the handsome Rukawa Kaede?"

Not longer than Ayako asked, the Ru-Ka-Wa fan club immediately announced, "Ten thousand for our beloved!" The bimbos shrieked all too 'bimbotically'.

Many guys and girls fell disappointedly as their chances of being with the 'love of their lives' were flushed down the drain.

"My, ten thousand. What an extremely high amount for an initial offer. Anyway, do I hear a higher bid?"

"F-fifteen thousand," Haruko timidly declared. Apparently, she also prepared to get Rukawa.

Captain Akagi's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets as he was caught off guard by the excessive amount his sister is offering in exchange for the Shohoku ace.

"Twenty thousand," another girl at the back said coolly.

Haruko sighed dejectedly.

"Twenty five thousand!" the Ru-Ka-Wa fan club screamed in an ear-piercing, brain-dimming tone.

"Thirty thousand." It was from the same girl at the back.

"T-thirty five thousand!" The fan club was yet to face loss though their voices were now faltering.

"Fifty. Thousand."

The fan club burst into tears.

"An amazing fifty thousand. Nobody's going higher now, honey, Rukawa Kaede's your prize," Ayako addressed the determined girl at the back.

The foxy ace was simply expressionless.

* * *

After the whole unbelievable auction outcome, everyone was in a sense of euphoria as the party became the 'real, actual' thing. 

On the other hand, Sakuragi was still not over his shock of actually being bought by Sendoh in the auction.

"You know, why don't just get away from me? Hentai," Sakuragi remarked as Sendoh followed him everywhere like a lost poodle.

"Why? It's not like I'm harming you or anything. Besides, you're my prize tonight, Hanamichi," the spiky-headed player pointed out to the loud guy.

"Dammit, Sendoh, I'm not a bloody object so will you please stop treating me one?! Fine, you paid for me in that auction, if it's a date you want then you're having it sometime, not now! Besides, who the hell forced your ass to buy me in that auction anyway?! And oh, NOBODY gave you the right to call me by first name so by all means, I am _only_ SAKURAGI to you," the redhead retorted angrily to the other.

"Okay. Sakuragi. Why are you so furious anyway?" the Ryonan ace replied coolly though deep inside, he was already downright frustrated as things weren't turning out the way he wanted them to be.

The redhead stopped in his tracks as they reached a secluded area, away from all the noise of the party.

"You want to know why? It's because you bought me in that auction and I don't like it the least bit!" The redhead replied in sheer aggravation.

And with that reason, realization came crashing down on Sendoh. He smiled widely. Things were still on the right track and he knew exactly what to do. "Why not?"

"Because, because—why are you freakin' asking a lot of questions anyway? And goddamnit, will you please stop smiling just for once?!" the redhead responded exasperatedly.

Sendoh sighed. "I'm asking you because I want to know. And do you want to know why I want to know? Because you're special to me and it pains me that the person I like is pushing me away."

The usually loud redhead now fell into silence at that. He looked at Sendoh and he can never deny the sincerity he was seeing in the guy. Sure, he was dense sometimes or most of the times even, but he does know how to distinguish a fake from the real thing. As of now, the Shohoku freshman was positive he was seeing what's real.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I seldom grant apologies so consider yourself lucky right now because the tensai's going to give you one." Sakuragi looked at the other in the eye. "Gomenasai."

"Apology accepted, Hana-erm, Sakuragi." The Ryonan ace smiled. "I like you. I really do."

The redhead had the grace to blush. "For Pete's sake, will you stop being straightforward?"

"And what, go through all the crisscrosses? I've always known what I want to have and when I want to get them. As of present, it's YOU right this very moment," Sendoh told the other in such fervor.

"Urusai," Sakuragi only had to say.

The smiling porcupine dismissed that. "You look utterly delectable right now, you do realize that?" The Ryonan sophomore looked at the other in amusement, taking a step closer to the other guy.

The Shohoku freshman stepped forward. "It's confirmed, you're a hentai."

"You know what? Maybe I am. You drive me crazy."

They closed the gap between them, engaging in a wild, searing kiss.

True enough, Sendoh's fierce determination grants him anything he wishes for.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the party... 

"Ne, Shin, what do you think Sendoh's doing right now?" Fujima nudged Maki, wondering on how their friend is after his 'Sakuragi victory'.

"Claiming his prize, what else," the Kainan player answered.

The Shoyo player smiled. "You're right. The least he can get is a kiss from Sakuragi. Darn that guy." He was obviously glad for his friend.

"Yeah, that guy," Maki agreed. "So, how about if we head to a coffee shop after this party?" Maki proposed to his companion.

Needless to say, Fujima just laughed.

Maki knitted his eyebrows. "You've been laughing at me for the whole night. What now?"

The Kainan player was taken by surprise when Fujima suddenly pulled him in the collar and kissed him fully on the lips to which he instantly responded to. They broke away out of lack of oxygen, the intensity of the feeling still present.

"I'm just happy you're my date tonight."

* * *

On the Shohoku basketball team's table, Mitsui sat down, feeling uneasy. The girl who bought him was still yet to be found though he has frantically searched for her everywhere. He was actually feeling guilty that he didn't even get the girl's name, that girl who has paid a generous amount for him. 

"Sempai, someone asked me to give this note to you," one of the younger members of the team approached Mitsui all of a sudden, handing the three-pointer a small piece of paper.

Mitsui immediately grabbed the note and it read:

_Meet me at the nearby park by the swings._

_Your buyer_

The former MVP headed towards the park right away.

Upon reaching the place, he instantaneously searched for the girl though much to his surprise, it was not the girl he found standing by the swings but Rukawa.

"Rukawa! What are you doing here? Ne, have you seen the girl who bought me at the auction awhile ago? She said she's somewhere here," Mitsui looked around some more, trying to find the girl.

"I did. She just left." The foxy ace's eyes bore into Mitsui's.

"What? She just left?" Mitsui asked in surprise. "Why the hell did she leave when in fact she told me to meet her right here?" the confused three-pointer addressed no one in particular.

"Because she's done with her work," Rukawa answered him though.

"Her work?" Mitsui was taken aback by the foxy rookie's response. "What work? And how come you're so sure she's done with this work? What do you know about her anyway?" Mitsui hurled to the rookie.

"Because I was the one who asked her to do the work." The Ice Prince opted to answer just one of his sempai's questions.

"What do you mean?" Mitsui gave the other a puzzled look.

"I bought you, sempai."

"Nani? What do you mean, what—do I get an explanation in all this? Because I don't seem to have an idea on what the hell is up." The former MVP was perplexed beyond doubt.

"The girl is my cousin. The money she used to buy you is mine," Rukawa pointed out to the confused older guy.

"And so—Shit. Fuck, Rukawa. Are you saying that you ordered the girl to buy me for you?" Mitsui's eyes widened in sheer disbelief. He was caught completely unaware of this situation.

The other merely nodded.

"W-wait, wait. What about you? What are you doing here? Somebody bought you awhile ago with an awfully high amount, right? Aren't you supposed to be with her right now?" the older guy asked the icy rookie continuously.

"She's my worker too, sempai."

Mitsui was further surprised, if that was still even remotely possible. He slumped into one of the swings, not fully recovered just yet.

There was a moment of silence before the three-pointer was on it again.

"Why?" Mitsui asked, fully determined to know.

"Because I want you, sempai." And it was that simple.

The former MVP looked at the foxy guy beside him in amazement. He was supposed to get scared because true enough, what the younger guy did was near insane obsession. He was supposed to step back because what Rukawa just did was definitely dark and out of his wits.

He was supposed to and yet he was not.

Because he was plainly staring at the Ice Prince in amazement, astonished at the fact that the guy had to go through all these lengths, through all the money just to have him.

The emotionless bloke actually wanted him.

Perhaps, he was sick. But one thing's for sure: He's making sure Rukawa gets his prize tonight.

To hell with sanity.

Mitsui stood up and granted Rukawa a short, lingering kiss.

"You deserve that and more. But you're still one sick fox." Mitsui feigned an appalled look.

Rukawa grabbed Mitsui's arm and pulled him for a fiery, longer liplock. The rookie licked the scar-faced guy's lips before he whispered something into the other's ear, suspiciously sounding like a barely audible 'Mine'.

* * *

Meanwhile in the raving party... 

"Holymotherfuckinshit. Is that Captain Akagi moonwalking on stage?"

"Oh. My. Gods. And he said nobody should screw up tonight..."

"Yes, but look. Man, I never knew he's good at this."

* * *

END 

Comments highly appreciated. :D


End file.
